Fleet Service Ribbons
Here you can find all the current Service Ribbons that can be awarded to the Fleet Members. Some of them are awarded automatically after certain tim , but most of them through recommendations and/or contribution. The full table of Fleet Service Ribbons Description of each Service Ribbon Fleet Admiral's Ribbon This is a special award given by the Fleet Admiral to a particular officer. Normally, this officer has given his/her time and support to the Fleet Admiral in time of need. He/She was an invaluable asset and a wonderful officer to have around. This award can only be given once and only by the Fleet Admiral, solely on his discretion. Fleet Founders Ribbon Members of the Fleet, who founded 'Timelords'. Federation Order The Federation Order is issued to those who serve in an unselfish manner for a period of at least, but not less than one year and have no disciplinary issues on record. May be recommended by any member of the Fleet, who holds the duties of a Commanding Officer, but required Council's approval prior to issuance. Federation Star The Federation Star is awarded to a person who, while a member of Starfleet, distinguishes himself conspicuously by bravery and valor, beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Federation; while engaged in military operations involving conflict with an opposing foreign force. Incontestable proof of the performance of the service will be exacted. Starfleet Cross The Starfleet Cross is awarded to an Officer who has distinguished him or herself by extraordinary heroism while engaged in an action against an enemy of the Fleet. The heroism must have been notable and have involved extraordinary risk of life. Commendation for Excellence This award goes to those Fleet Members, who have stood out at a defined task and are worthy of a commendation. May be collected more than once. Recruiter's Ribbon Awarded to those, who have recruited 5 or more new members for the Fleet. Issued only by the Admiral’s Council. Based on administrative proof. Bronze Star The Bronze Star Medal is awarded to an Officer who has distinguished him or herself by heroic or meritorious achievement or service, not involving military or combat action with an enemy. (Below the rank of Cmdr.) May be collected more than once. Silver Star The Bronze Star Medal is awarded to an Officer who has distinguished him or herself by heroic or meritorious achievement or service, not involving military or combat action with an enemy. (At the rank of Cmdr. and above.) May be collected more than once. Federation Special Task Force Ribbon Awarded to those members, who reach level 45 in STO, can play STF PvE missions and participated in at least 5 Fleet STF Event. Cross of Gallantry Any Fleet Member who goes 'out of their way' to help Starfleet officers, United Federation of Planets, Protectorates, and/or Allied civilians is eligible for this award. Dedicated Service Ribbon - 6 Months, 1 Year, 2 Years This Dedicated Service Ribbon goes for members automatically, who are active Fleet Members for 6 consecutive months, 1 year or 2 years in a row. Appreciation Ribbon Can be awarded to any member that did something extra for the Fleet, outside their job description (making propaganda, working on the magazine or something else that polishes the Fleet's reputation). Any member can give a recommendation for it, but only the Admiral's Council can issue the ribbon.